


Poison & Wine

by All_and_Sundry



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: A potential AU in which Ishizu is a detective, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_and_Sundry/pseuds/All_and_Sundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As if thoughtfully, he tapped at his chin and sent a little smile her way. "I'd rather not. That'd ruin the surprise."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison & Wine

**Prologue**

* * *

"Officer," he prompted.

Before he'd gotten another word out, she interrupted. "Detective."

"My apologies," he returned in a smooth tone. "Detective…"

"Ishtar, Ishizu," she said quickly. "I'd like to ask you about the evening of the 23rd."

"Ishizu," he pronounced slowly, murmuring the syllables to himself once more. "How long have you been working alongside the boys in blue?"

And having turned conversation in the direction he so desired, he made himself comfortable. The metal chair squeaked as he came to rest an elbow on the table, unsettlingly bright eyes thrown into the light of a single bulb.

Her hands shifted into her lap, uncovering yellowed folders and photographs scattered in front of her.

The gaze she offered him in turn was narrowed. He could be playing at any angle in trying to chat, she had heard of every tactic under the sun. Some wanted sanctuary. Some wanted badgering. Some wanted conversation. That was all well and fine if it were anyone but him.

Best not to give the snake a sure point at which to strike.

"A while now," she answered in a clipped tone. "Why?"

"Just…" he trailed in search of the right word, a smile slowly beginning to rise to his features upon finding it, "curious… I'm sure we'll be seeing each other often from now on. No harm in getting better acquainted."

Then he was deliberately slow, she knew, in the movement of his eyes from the folders up to her face, noting her every feature.

There was little doubt in her mind as to what he meant in getting acquainted.

In all, this meeting was over before it had barely begun.

Rising, she swept the photos and documents into the folders before her and collected the whole of it into one arm.

"When you're in the mood to talk, we'll arrange another meeting."

Spreading his arms in a mocking gesture of welcome, he sat back in his seat. "I  _am_ in the mood to talk."

"About the case, Mr. Kaiba."

"Of course," he sighed lightly as if dismayed but the gaze he fixed on her was anything but. "Maybe tomorrow. I have plans to attend to tonight."

Brow furrowing, she offered him a look and blinked. "And I don't suppose you'd care to discuss these plans."

The words could mean anything…

As if thoughtfully, he tapped at his chin and sent a little smile her way. "I'd rather not. That'd ruin the surprise."

When she failed to produce a response, he winked.

The door shut with a bang, containing the laughter that erupted behind at her departure.

* * *

**. : End Prologue : .**

**Author's Note:**

> And... That's it! If you're interested in seeing more, please let me know.


End file.
